


Funeral

by Geekygirl669



Series: Family. It's all that matters. [9]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Alex Manes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: When Jesse Manes dies Alex struggles with his feelings.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Family. It's all that matters. [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753165
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Funeral

“Alex.” Michal said as he walked into the house, Max having just called him with the news. “Alex.”

“In here.” Alex shouted back from the living room. “I thought you were at work.” Alex said when Michael walked in there.

“I was.” Michael nodded walking closer to the sofa. “But then Max called and told me what happened.”

“He did?” Alex asked a little shocked. “I wasn’t aware anyone else knew.”

“I don’t know how he found out he just did.” Michael shock his head sitting down next to Alex. “Why didn’t you call me?”

“I was going to tell you when you got home.” Alex said as he shut his laptop placing it on the arm of the sofa. “I didn’t see the point in disturbing you while at work.” 

“If you need to talk me you can always call me.” Michael reminded Alex.

“I don’t need to talk.” Alex shrugged his shoulders. “There’s nothing to talk about. My horrible dad who threatened your life multiple times is dead, what’s there to talk about.”

“That your dad’s dead.” Michael pointed out reaching over to place a hand on Alex’s shoulder. 

“The man was a piece of shit Michael, he tried to kill you and he would have killed this baby if he knew about it.” Alex pointed out as he tried to push himself of the sofa, his eight month baby bump making it a little harder. 

“Alex.” Michael sighed not knowing what he was supposed to say. 

“Please just leave it Michael.” Alex said as he finally stood up. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay.” Michael nodded. “I’m here when you do.” He promised.

**********************************************************************************

Alex didn’t know how he felt. His dad was a horrible person Alex knew that. He had seen his dad do things that he could never forgive, his dad had done things to him that he could never forgive. Alex wanted to hate his dad more than anything but now that his dad was dead that tiny part of him that wanted to be able to trust and love his dad when he was a kid seemed to be coming back, and Alex had no idea how to fucking deal with it.

“I want to go to his funeral.” Alex told Michael about three days after they found out.

“You what?” Michael asked not having heard his husband very well.

“I want to go to my dad’s funeral.” Alex repeated not looking up from the table. “I think I need too.”

“Then we can go.” Michael nodded because as much as he hated Jesse Manes he loved his husband and we was willing to do just about anything for Alex Manes.

Alex shock his head looking up and over at Michael. “You don’t need to come, I know how much you hate him.”

“I do.” Michael nodded. “But you need some closure when it comes to your dad and I think I do to.”

“Thank you.” Alex smiled up at him. “It’s next week.”

**********************************************************************************

“I didn’t think I would see you here.” Hunter said when his brother walked up to him.

“I didn’t think you would either.” Alex shot back as he tried to shift his weight around. “You not gonna mention the other thing.”

“That you’re pregnant?” Hunter asked making Alex nod. “No, I’m not. Didn’t think dad’s funeral was the right time to bring it up.”

“Are Greg and Flint here?” Alex asked a little nervously.

“Greg’s here, over with mum but I haven’t spotted Flint yet.” Hunter told Alex as he pointed over to were their brother and mum were standing.

“Mum’s here?” Alex asked in shock as he started over at her.

“She might not be so willing to forget about you not telling everyone you were pregnant until after the ceremony.” Hunter pointed out making Alex cringe just thinking about what his mother was going to say to him.

“This is not going to end well.” Alex shock his head as Michael walked up to them.

“Hunter.” Michael said with a nod towards his brother-in-law.

“Michael.”

“I’m gonna get this over with.” Alex said interrupting the awkward conversation. “My mum’s here.”

“Want me to come?” Michael asked willing to put up with Mindy Mane’s wrath for his husband.

“No I’ll get it over with then you can come over.” Alex shock his head before he turned round took a deep breath then walked over to his mum.

“Alex.” Gregory said when he spotted his brother over their mum’s shoulder. “You’re here.”

“I am.” Alex nodded as his mum turned round with a smile on her face that slipped a little when he noticed Alex’s very obvious baby bump. “And yeah I am pregnant.” Alex confirmed before his mum could say anything.

“You’re pregnant.” Mindy said with a nod as she walked forward to give her son a hug. “Quite far along by the looks of things too.”

“Three week until my due date.” Alex nodded as his mum pulled away. “Sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“You better be.” Mindy warned him. “But I understand.”

“You do?” Both Alex and Gregory said at the same time.

“I know about everything, about Michael so I know why you wouldn’t tell any of us.” Mindy nodded making Alex feel bad for telling his brother but not his mum. “I’m just glad you shit bag of a dad bite the dust before you had the little one.”

“You could be a little nicer at his funeral.” Flint said as he walked over to them, ever the daddy’s boy. 

“I could be.” Mindy nodded as she turned to face her eldest son. “But I’m not gonna be.”

"Can we talk about all this another time?” Alex asked referring to his pregnancy.

“We defiantly going to.” Mindy told him with no room for arguing.

“Of course.”

**********************************************************************************

“Are you okay?” Michael asked his husband once they were home from the funeral.

“I don’t know?” Alex admitted for the first time since he found out about his dad’s death being truthful with his husband about how he felt. “I don’t how I feel Michael.”

“That’s okay.” Michael assured him as he placed on a hand on his husband’s shoulder.

“I feel numb.” Alex clarified. “I don’t think I feel anything.”

“What do you mean?” Michael asked.

“I want to hate him Michael, he’s done so many things to make me hate him.” Alex started as he leaned back in their bed. “And I do hate him, I do. But there’s this part of me that love’s him. And I hate that.”

Michael just looked sadly at his husband mad that Jesse Manes was putting his husband through shit even in his death. “You’re allowed to love him, or the him you always deserved. He was your dad.”

“But he was a shit dad.” Alex pointed out.

“Yeah he was. He was a shit dad, and you deserved so much better. You allowed to love whatever small part of your memories with your dad that are good. You’re allowed to miss the loving dad you never had.”

“Why are you being so amazing about this? My dad was worse than horrible to you.”

“Because I love you Alex Manes and you deserved so much better than the father you got. You deserve to feel okay about the way you feel.” Michael assured him. 

“Thank you.” 

“Any time.” Michael assured him. “And anytime you need to talk just talk, it’s what I’m here for.”

“I can’t talk about it anymore, not right now.” Alex told him. “I need to just forget about my dad for a while.”

“Then we can do that.” Michael assured him.

“Thanks.” Alex smiled as he leaned into his husband’s side. “Just talk about something else, take my mind off it.”

Michael just nodded as he tried to think of something else to say before settling on. “Remember that time at the dinner when Max made a complete fool of himself……”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some that you spotted please let me know in the comments so I can fix them.


End file.
